Secrets
by Celeste11
Summary: What if Relena was hiding something from everyone? Will it be too much to handle? Why won’t anyone listen to her? Update coming thurs!
1. Secrets

Summary: What if Relena was hiding something from everyone? Will it be too much for everyone? Why won't anyone listen to her?  
  
Chapter One: Secrets  
  
Relena woke up to the sound of the terrible, world-dominating, sleep- deprivation machine, only known as an alarm clock. Once again, the sleep button was not an option. She had another intense schedule today. A rigorous schedule reserved only for her, the Vice Foreign Minister. Oh, how she abhorred waking up every morning, a completely beautiful morning, to another complex schedule. There was never any time for play. How she wished she could spend more time with her three favorite people in the world, at least she knew that two of them loved her back. Oh, but the third, the one who owned her mind, body and soul, Heero Yuy.  
  
Ah, yes, another of her life's complexities to add to her ever-growing list. He was the one she owed her heart and heartbreak to. The man was completely oblivious to her feelings. If it wasn't enough that he rarely came around her, it was only during one of her public speeches. Why was he there? To guard her, nothing more and nothing less, because he always completed his mission. Relena supposed that in a way that was the only thing they had in common. Complexity. He was always on duty. She was always at work. The few precious hours of peace that they had, was during their sleep. Heero.  
  
^~^  
  
Heero woke up with a start. Something was wrong; he could feel it with every fibber of his being. Taking one look at his room one could say that it was absolutely. dull. The only possession in his room besides the bed, sheets, and desk was his laptop. There it was, so peaceful looking; yet it was used to undermine most of the assassination attempts on the VFM and overlook the entire security system. Seven months he had been here, yet nothing changed. The routine: Get up, shower, check security, maintain and repair, then check up on assassination plans.  
  
This morning he didn't head to the shower just yet, he needed to be completely sure that his bad feeling was a fluke. What Heero hated most about his bad feelings was that they almost always led to be something important, usually turning out to be life saving. Whose life? It always depends on the feeling. The bone numbing feeling he was getting could only be directed toward one thing, something he now recognized. Relena.  
  
Getting up, Heero went to his laptop. His expert hands flying over the keys as quickly as his mind could process thought. Nothing! A feeling a-kin to relief spread through him. Time for a shower.  
  
^+^  
  
Relena stretched behind her desk. It was a good way into the day. She already had two meetings today. This new project was getting longer and longer to finish. She met with the most boring people in the world today. Which colony did they come from anyway?  
  
She looked down at her schedule. There was another meeting about this project with another team later on in the day. It was going to be another late night, it seemed. This couldn't possibly get more complicated! Fate must not have been satisfied enough with changing the location of the newest colony, but also had to come up with another error in the plans. Two of the plans for the new colony, which was already under vast construction, had been switched. Now the two plans were completely integrated into each other. This day is going to be hell. Relena thought. Another cruel joke was in the making.  
  
Relena yawned when she heard her office phone ringing. Normally no one bothered her unless her meetings were rescheduled or something of the sort, and it didn't happen too often either. She picked up the phone, preparing herself in case of more bad news, it was Pagan, and he didn't sound to good. What she heard made her heart stop in her chest.  
  
She ran out of her office and told her secretary hurriedly to cancel all of her appointments, every one of them. She ran down the hall as fast as her legs would carry her. Her heart hurt, her pulse sped up with each breath she took. She didn't care who saw her, nothing mattered anymore.  
  
She scrambled into the elevator, wishing to god that it would drop with her in it. The door opened as she found herself in the lobby. Desks and offices littered the place. Many Preventers were stationed here. She ran down the long, carpet rug that led to her destination, the door and a cab.  
  
As she neared the door Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo, and Heero stepped out of one of the largest offices on the floor, or in the entire building for that matter. Duo grabbed her arm as she tried to pass them. Relena slapped him, causing him to let go. The five stared at her in shock.  
  
"What's with you? Where do you think you're going?" Duo asked, truly worried. A red handprint becoming visible on his right cheek. Relena gasped for a second. What could she tell them?  
  
"If you're ever going to grant me one moment of privacy, I ask that it be now. Please, I'm not in any danger, don't follow me. Please." With that Relena ran out the door and into the street, hailing a taxi.  
  
The five looked at one another. Heero seemed to glare at Duo with a look that said, 'why didn't you stop her.' Trowa began making his way out, intent on following her. Everyone but Duo followed him. Heero made sure to give him one last look, one that Duo easily read for, 'fix it, now.' Duo heaved a sigh and went to tell Milliardo, Relena's over-protective, older sibling.  
  
Milliardo and Duo made there way toward the location that the other four relayed. It was a nice living neighborhood not too far from the office building. From the looks of it, a large white house was the location Relena decided to head to. They parked the car near where the others had and went to meet them. Police and guards were everywhere. Duo suggested sneaking in, but apparently Milliardo wanted to make his presence known and walked casually through the front door.  
  
The guards and police knew who he was and let them pass without inspection, some giving slight bows. One of the supervisors said he couldn't tell them what happened but was able to make due by leading them to Relena. The sight before them was unbelievable.  
  
Police and investigators were everywhere. Blood covered the room in different places. Bloody handprints were on the walls, from what it looked like, a small child's handprints. Things were strewn about in random places; tables and other belongings were turned over and also bloodied. The next sight that they saw tore at even Heero's heart.  
  
There was Relena, lying in a curled-up, fetal position on the floor. Tears poured freely from her eyes. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were squeezed shut. Each sob shook her small form. She noticed the new arrivals and stopped sobbing for a moment, tears still rolling down her face. Her expression turned to anger. She looked at them with a pain-laced expression.  
  
"Damn it! I told you not to follow me!" She choked out. Milliardo became angry.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Relena? You are never to leave without an escort." Relena was unfazed. A defiant look grazed her features.  
  
"I didn't need your permission. I don't want you here!" Relena shouted. Milliardo was about to yell back at her when an investigator picked up a bloody picture frame. The investigator brought it to the group who were still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Damn shame," He said holding the picture to Milliardo. Two children were in the picture. The oldest couldn't have been more than six, if that. The youngest must have been close to a year behind him. A young boy with carrot- top hair was holding his seemingly younger sister who had curly brown hair, both were smiling. Milliardo gave it to the gundam pilots. "Oh, man." Came Duo's reply, at this Relena stiffened.  
  
"I won't have you risking your safety to run to a house that was recently attacked for a couple of children that don't have any relation to you in any way! The police can handle it, it doesn't concern y-" Milliardo spat at his younger sibling only to be cut off by a reply of utter outrage.  
  
"They are my CHILDREN! Damn it!" Relena began crying again.  
  
Everyone was looking at her in shock. No one said anything, no one dared. Suddenly a cry was heard. Everyone looked behind the group standing in the doorway. A man carrying a young girl entered the room. She was screaming and crying, desperately trying to get away. The man didn't know what to do, so he brought her hoping that someone on the second floor would be able to help.  
  
"I found this child hiding in the master bed room up stairs. I don't know what to do with her. She looks like she's hurt." The child continued to wail. Relena looked toward the girl, shock and thankfulness sprang into her heart. "Kai!!"  
  
The girl stopped crying and looked toward Relena, a newfound determination set into the young girl and she bit down on one of the arms that held her captive. The girl was violently dropped, the man muttering curses about rabies. The girl ran haphazardly toward Relena. She jumped into the girl's arms and buried herself into her embrace, the older girl stroking her hair softly murmuring into her ear.  
  
"Mommy! The bad man, the bad man!" Kai choked on her own words. Relena looked into her daughter's face.  
  
"What? What happened Kai? It's okay, nothing will happen to you. Where is Kokuun?" Relena asked while trying to calm herself. Milliardo and the gundam pilots couldn't believe their ears. It was true, Relena was a mother.  
  
Next time, Chapter Two.  
  
"What the hell is going on Relena? Who is he? Tell me!" Milliardo said, grabbing Relena's shoulders trying to force her to look at him. Kai trying to hit him away from her mother.  
  
"Leave mommy alone!" 


	2. Kai and Kokuun

Chapter Two: Revelations  
  
Relena stared worriedly into her daughter's eyes, pleading for an explanation. Kai looked down. She pointed toward the window that was behind her mother and sniffled.  
  
"He came through the window?" Kai nodded her head.  
  
"Bad man hurt us and say mama die if we tell. Kokuun protect me and bad man take him. He give me a paper." Kai said slowly holding out the wrinkled paper to Relena. Relena hezatantly read it. When she was finished she pulled Kai closer.  
  
Trowa came forward and took the note from Relena and read it aloud.  
  
Dear Ms. Peacecraft,  
  
I am sure that you are already well aware that I have your son. I will spare him further harm if in three days time you come to a specified location of my choosing. I will inform you of the place tomorrow afternoon. Don't even think to bring your precious body guards. If I even get the slightest hint that they are with you, the boy will die, and tricks at all, and he will die. I believe you understand. I will be watching this matter personally until then. Goodbye ms. Peacecraft. It's going to be a beautiful day.  
  
There was no signature.  
  
"What the hell is going on Relena? Who is he? Tell me!" Milliardo said, grabbing Relena's shoulders trying to force her to look at him. Kai tried to hit him away from her mother.  
  
"Leave mommy alone!"  
  
"I don't know who he is!" Relena cried. He was hurting her.  
  
"The father, Relena. I misplaced my faith in you, to think that you had children, and you're unmarried. When did you get pregnant Relena? When you were twelve? Thirteen? Tell me!" Milliardo applied more pressure to her shoulders. Relena cried when he broke her collarbone.  
  
"I don't know!" Relena looked him in the eyes, silently pleading with him. Milliardo let go, but looked even more distressed. He raised his hand to slap her, ignoring the screaming child holding his pant legs. Trowa and Wufei caught him and pulled him away from Relena. Heero and Quatre went to see if Relena was all right. Duo was trying to clear up this whole mess with some of the investigators who had taken to watching the show like some kind of sport.  
  
"How Relena? You slept with a man without knowing him? Two children? Did you get together just for sex?" Milliardo was raging on, Wufei and Trowa still holding him in place. Relena was still crying while Heero checked for damages. Quatre was now trying to soothe Kai.  
  
"She has a broken collarbone." Heero stated, no emotion in his voice that betrayed what he was feeling inside. 'How dare he hurt Relena! If he comes near Relena again I won't hesitate to make sure he can never come near her again.' He didn't give a second thought as to what his feelings were for her, all he knew was that she was in enough trouble with her child being kidnapped, having her brother tear her apart for having children or tearing her apart at all was not necessary or helpful to the matter.  
  
Milliardo seemed to snap out of it upon hearing the damage he had caused. He had harmed his own sister. She may have done wrong, but there was nothing to be done about it. Noticing this, the boys let him go. He looked at his sister sadly. She was still whimpering about the pain. She was still trying to be strong.  
  
"We will increase your personal security and take no chances. You will not leave your room and will have a guard with you in the room and with you at all times. No more than ten feet from you. You will explain everything, including how you met this man and what you could possibly have been thinking, after we find a way to find and rescue your son." Milliardo took his leave.  
  
Relena looked up to see his retreating back. "Thank you." She whispered before she fell into the unconscience bliss.  
  
^~^  
  
Milliardo sat in his office with his head in his hands trying to digest all the events that had taken place. What would happen now? Relena's security had already been taken care of. Her personal guard was watching her at the moment and news people were already asking for meetings and appearances. He could only avoid them for so long. Noin had given him the 'verbal assult', he knew she would. She was the only one that could have made him feel any worse about hurting Relena. She also said that she would eventually tell him everything, and that maybe there was more to it than he realized. He waved the last comment off. What more could there be?  
  
^*^  
  
Relena woke up to a pounding head ache and a sore arm. Carefully using one arm she surveyed her surroundings. She was in her room. The window was closed, her baby blue drapes were drawn and she was safe in her cream colored bedding. Looking toward the door she noticed her new body guard sleeping in her armchair, arms crossed and legs spread apart. Typical Heero stance, wouldn't have it any other way. Her business papers that used to cover her desk that was positioned near the door were gone. Milliardo was probably going to take care of it. He must have felt really guilty. She had already forgiven him.  
  
She looked down at the warmth beside her and smiled slightly. Kai was curled up next to her side, sleeping soundly. She had been bandaged and taken care of too. A bandaid on her wrist told her as much. Gently brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face she leaned down and kissed her check affectionately. Kai stirred a bit, a smile forming on her sleeping face. Relena couldn't help but smile too. How she wished that Kokuun was right there with her too. Curled up on her other side, safe with her, but it was not to be. The smile faded.  
  
"You never answered his question." Heero stated as if he were never asleep.  
  
"What?" Relena asked, returning his gaze.  
  
"The father." Heero said. He didn't know why, but the feeling of longing and regret pulled at his heart. He wanted to kill the man for leaving her alone with two children and a possibly ruined career. 'Am I jealous?' Heero didn't think anymore about it. He waited for her answer.  
  
"I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone, I need to say it myself." Heero nodded his head. Relena continued, "Their father was a pilot in the war. He died defending Earth. I never met him. Their mother died while giving birth to Kai. When their father died they became homeless. I found them on the street. After two months they asked if they could call me mother. I said yes. Somehow I came to be exactly that."  
  
An enormous weight seemed to be lifted for both of them. Relena was glad that he seemed to accept that. It almost looked like he was relieved. That's exactly how he felt. How could they have doubted her? She has always been so innocent. When would she have gotten pregnant without anyone noticing anyway? Twice?  
  
"When will you tell him?"  
  
"When my son is rescued I guess. He won't want to see me until then anyway. Heero? Do you think that he's okay?"  
  
"What do you think? He is not my son." Heero said feigning indifference. What he was about to say was, 'he is not our son.' The realization of this statement hit him like a kick in the gut. 'I want him to be, as well as Kai. Relena would never accept me. I'm nothing.'  
  
"I guess so. No, I know so. Thank you Heero." Relena gave him a genuine smile. Heero felt heat spread to unknown places. "In ways, Kokuun reminds me of you." Heero looked into her eyes, nodding for her to continue.  
  
"He always tries to protect me. He doesn't share very many conversations with me. But whenever I do speak with him, I always feel better. He wants to be a warrior too. His hair resembles yours too." Relena said, staring at her folded hands, which lay in her lap.  
  
"I see." Somehow just knowing that she thought that her son resembled him was a comfort. 'What is she doing to me? Relena.' Relena smiled a bit. Her cheeks began to glow red a bit.  
  
"I think you would make a good father." It was Heero's turn to look away. 'I can't. If not with you.No, this needs to stop.'  
  
"You should sleep, you need to rest."  
  
"Thank you Heero. You're right. Goodnight." Relena yawned and pulled Kai closer with her uninjured arm. 'I love you Heero. Nothing will ever change that. I wish you were their father. I can only dream. I'm nothing.'  
  
Relena drifted off to sleep.  
  
Next time, Chapter Three:  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Milliardo yelled at the downcast form of Quatre, who had been elected to the Milliardo the bad news. 'Why did it have to be my turn?'  
  
"We don't know." Milliardo pounded his desk.  
  
"That's not good enough!" 


	3. dreams

Secrets Chapter 3: Sleep  
  
Heero was assigned to guard Relena, being no more than ten feet from her at all times. How the hell was he supposed to do that while she ran around with the kids? They were like monster, the cute little devils. They always pulled at his pant legs and asked him questions, now being one of those moments. The elder, male child Kokuun was talking to Relena in the field outside. Kai, however, kept herself occupied by asking him odd, very random questions. Heero couldn't even hear what Relena and Kokuun were talking about. Another annoyance he had to put up with, Relena the mother and Vice Foreign Minister all at once.  
  
Heero didn't mind the little girl, he just minded the questions, and some of them were personal. Though Kai nodded in understanding after asking a question and not getting the answer. The funny feeling of taking the girl in his arms and playing reluctant father was disturbing, and appealing at the same time.  
  
"Do you like my mommy?" Kai asked. She was sitting in front of him, imitating his cross-legged position. Heero didn't look at her, but looked to Relena. He wasn't quit sure how to answer, neither was he the five other times he had been asked the question.  
  
"She is the Vice Foreign Minister, I am to protect her." Was all that he was able to offer her. At least it was the truth, even if not the whole truth.  
  
"I think you like her." Kai stated. The conversation never went there before.  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"You look at my mommy lots. Can I call you daddy?" Heero nearly jumped from his skin. The fact that he did jump and look at the child wasn't helping matters. Never having been asked that question, and not being prepared for it, he didn't know how to respond. Luckily for him, he didn't have to answer.  
  
Relena and Kokuun got up and were walking toward them. Kokuun laughed a little. Relena sat to the left of Heero and a few feet away. Kokuun and Kai began to play and wrestle. Relena watched them and laughed at their antics. Heero would look occasionally at the children, but would continue, without Relena's knowledge, to stare at her.  
  
"Mommy, join us!'  
  
"Oh no, you go ahead."  
  
"But, that's not fun." Relena smiled at the two. Kokuun had challenged Relena in an unspoken way. Why not play? Even the V.F.M. has the right to play with her children right?  
  
"Do you want to see fun?" Heero watched as Relena got up and ran at the children. Kokuun and Kai yelled, "Run!" and ran off toward a line of trees. Relena caught Kai and tickled her mercilessly. Kai laughed and kicked. Relena noticed that Kokuun was getting away and began to run after him.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Gotcha!" Kokuun began laughing hysterically. Relena and Kokuun's laughs mixed together as Kokuun struggled to get away. Finally letting her son loose, he ran toward the trees again, Kai soon passing her mother hurriedly to catch up with her older brother. They stopped and looked at Relena who still sat on her heels where she had caught Kokuun.  
  
Heero almost laughed. She made such a good mother. He wanted to join them, not because of the ten feet rule, which was now abandoned, but because he felt almost as if they were his family. He wanted to treat them that way too. They would never let him though, so why bother? He stayed seated where he was on the soft grass, contenting himself in watching their joy.  
  
"Ha! You can't defeat us!" Kokuun shouted. Kai nodded her head rapidly, agreeing with her brother. Relena smiled.  
  
"Why not?" She said, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner. Behind her, Heero got up to move closer to the trio. He didn't want to interrupt, but he was given orders to never be out of a ten feet radius. The twenty feet distancing them wasn't part of the rule. Standing by the tree to Relena's right, it seemed that she didn't notice. Gods, how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Because we are Gundam Pilots!" Kokuun shouted, puffing out his chest with pride. Kai followed his lead. Heero smirked. Relena stood up and put her hands on her hips, lifting her chin in defiance.  
  
"But I'm your mother." Relena ran after them again. Kokuun and Kai screamed and ran behind the tree. Relena followed them until she was almost behind it. That was when the children pounced on her in unison, pushing her to the ground. The pair began to tickle her endlessly.  
  
Relena laughed and wailed. The children were laughing with her. Relena turned onto her stomach and began clawing at the ground, one tear falling down her face as she laughed. They all made quit the sight. Payback was truly a child's best friend.  
  
Heero watched them as the mighty children toppled Relena. A small smile grazed his lips. This was the peace that they had worked so hard for, and it was worth it. If moments like this could be saved he would fight for peace until the end of his days. He only wished that he would have someone to spend that life with, someone who would share the peaceful moments like this with him; someone like Relena. He heard a sound coming closer and turned to meet it.  
  
Both Heero and Relena shot up at the same time. Heero still sitting in the chair near Relena's bed wiped the sweat off his brow. What an odd dream. He was dreaming of a boy that he never met, Relena's son. He finally noticed Relena. She was sitting up in bed, shaking.  
  
Slowly Heero got up and held her. Relena clutched his shoulders and leaned into his neck sobbing. Heero ran his hands through her hair until she stopped crying. Both just sat there for a minute. Kai twitched a little on Relena's side.  
  
Relena looked up at Heero, looking into his eyes. He only looked back, neither knowing what to say. What was there to say? How could anyone really describe what had happened? Relena was the one to break the silence.  
  
"You were in my dream. So were Kokuun and Kai. I was playing with them. I just wish that it could like that now. I wish that I could feel both of them in my arms." Relena looked down, still clutching his shoulders, trying to draw comfort from him.  
  
"Strange. I saw it also." Relena gasped. She looked into his eyes again. Both of them were sharing a dream, but how, neither could figure out.  
  
"I know where he is." Relena told him, stiffening in his arms. Heero loosened his grip a bit and searched her eyes.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"He told me. While you were talking with Kai, I was talking to him. He must have really been in the dream too. I don't know about Kai though." Both looked down at Kai. Kai mumbled her brother's name and curled up into a ball. Tears began to stain Relena's face.  
  
"You have to tell Zechs." Relena looked at Heero and nodded. Heero made to move away from Relena, but she drew herself to him and laid her head on his left shoulder. He put one hand on her back and stroked her hair again. Why didn't he ever seem to know the words to say?  
  
"Stay with me. Please." Four words were all it took, though he was sure the first word she said would have him stay with her forever. He knew that she needed comfort and she wouldn't go to him until morning, he gave in.  
  
Heero nodded and Relena gently slid Kai over. She lay down beside the sleeping girl and looked at Heero, who now had room to join them. Heero looked away from her gaze and lay down. Heero drew the covers over the child and the girl at his side. As he pulled the covers up, his hands grazed Relena's exposed shoulder. This simple skin contact was like a burning sensation. The position he stopped himself in was much worse.  
  
To pull the covers up over both of them he turned his body into Relena's backside, reaching over her to pull the covers over the child. When he touched her skin he stopped there, his arm was now draped over her shoulder. Relena made no move to protest.  
  
Relena was shocked to say the least. Heero had his arm around her! He didn't move it either! Thankfully he couldn't see her flushed face. How she wished with all her heart that someday she might not have to ask him. That someday she might be his, she smiled at the though. It saddened her to think that he might not even know what he did and that they would never be together. She gave an inaudible sigh and closed he eyes, letting sleep come.  
  
Heero slept soundly, never leaving her.  
  
The five sat in the small room silently. They all had worked so hard to help Relena. They couldn't find anything. Even Heero couldn't come up with anything. The lucky man was sleeping soundly, while they had to face hell's fury in human form, Milliardo. How in the world could they tell him that they found nothing? One of them would have to tell him.  
  
They had had this conversation before. This time was the worst. The poor soul who had to go in there would be lost for sure. The paper on the desk in the middle of the room had named the man/woman, being that Noin was one of the five. They all held their breaths and leaned down to see who it was. The list was written randomly. Each had to write there names down on a sheet of paper according to what fifteen numbers each pulled out of a hat.  
  
The list had ninety spaces. Seventeen had already been crossed off, due to the last seventeen times people had to tell Milliardo bad news. Four of the ones leaning over the list sighed in relief. The horrifying task had been assigned. Four heads turned simultaneously to one who was paralyzed. Silently they all said a prayer that they would see their dear friend again.  
  
Standing up, the Chosen walked toward the door that lay at the corner of the room. The dark brown door was looming closer every minute. Death awaited the 'poor soul' on the other side of the door. The door opened and closed. It was nearly done.  
  
Milliardo looked up as his informant walked in, pure horror turned to a shaky calm as the visitor stood before him. Milliardo had always wondered why it was hardly ever the person he asked for information that actually came to tell him. He never asked.  
  
"We...couldn't find him." Came to voice, barely above a whisper. But Milliardo heard it.  
  
"Why not?!" Milliardo stood, knocking the chair to the floor.  
  
"We don't have enough to go off of. We don't have a name of the man, no prints, and no surveillance pictures. No weapon of any sort either. All we have is a list of people who might have bad intentions and background enough to sneak in undetected and willing to hurt a child. It's not enough."  
  
"Where the hell is he?" Milliardo yelled at the downcast form of Quatre, who had been elected to tell Milliardo the bad news.  
  
'Why did it have to be my turn?'  
  
"We don't know." Milliardo pounded his desk.  
  
"That's not good enough!"  
  
Noin, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei entered the room to find Milliardo mere inches away from a terrified Quatre. Milliardo's fists were clenched into a tight ball. He was ready on a moments notice to hit the boy who stood in front of him. Noin ran over to stand beside the angry man.  
  
"We will find him Milliardo, before he does any harm to Relena and your nephew, but we can't do it alone."  
  
Milliardo calmed down a little, Noin always had that effect on him. "What do you need?" He said through clenched teeth. Noin looked at the others who were protecting Quatre from Milliardo's rage.  
  
"We need Ms. Relena." Milliardo turned to her, his fists constantly tightening and loosening, debating whether or not to hit something. He didn't want to bring Relena any more grief, not if he didn't have to, but never was preferred. "She is the only one who might have any information. If she does and isn't telling us, then we can't get her son back."  
  
Milliardo considered this for a moment. They had a valid point. He didn't want to hurt her by reminding her that her son won't be saved unless she tells something to them, but they didn't have much of a choice. He drew in a ragged breath and his shoulders sagged. The group was relieved, no one more so than Quatre.  
  
"We will speak to Relena in the morning." With that said, the group left Milliardo in his office with his newly dented desk. He put his head in his hands. There would be no sleep tonight for him. He hoped that Relena was getting the rest she desperately needed. If he was feeling this way, there was no way for him to imagine what she was feeling.  
  
Next time:  
  
"Relena, we need you to tell us anything you know." Trowa said, hoping his words were enough to get the message without hurting her more than was necessary.  
  
"I know where he is." Everyone except Heero gasped. The room was dead silent. 


End file.
